


What He was Denied

by SoraHinari



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos Being a Little Shit (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos out of the cocoon, Claudia is a good daughter, Freedom, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Nature, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Soft Aaravos, Stargazing, Tags Are Hard, Viren Being Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: Breaking through the cocoon and being reborn gives Aaravos many things to do.Speak with Viren face to face, meet his daughter personally outside of his hiding spot, having the power to finally go through with his plan... And yet what he finds most important to do is observe, take in and enjoy what has been pried away from his eyes for so so long.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 15





	What He was Denied

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I love this star elf very very much and I am in a deep writer's block, therefore this is the only thing I can think of currently. I hope you enjoy nevertheless. Also Aaravos please get out of that damn cocoon...

The cocoon was not a comfortable sight to behold, at least that was what Viren thought. It was just there, stuck on the walls and pulsing through them. The man could see it, feel it, something felt unnatural about it and even looked so.    
His ‘little bug pal’ going missing also left a void within the human, he was so attached to the thing…   
No…    
Him?    
Could he refer to the little caterpillar, which was not that little the last time he had a look at it but a size of a snake, as Aaravos himself?    
Viren didn’t really know anymore.    
  
He visited the cocoon repeatedly, standing right in front of it trying to see through the membranes with squinting eyes, failing of course no matter the number of the attempts. Not even managing to get a peek, Viren sat defeated across the spot of the pulsing cocoon, his back rested against the stone wall. The cocoon was within his grasp and out of pure curiosity the human placed his palm flat down on it, feeling the pulsing through his whole body, making him jolt back with wide eyes and panting breathing. That is when he noticed.   
The pulsing wasn’t the pulsing of a heart, it was a rhythm of breathing as if it was a live. Maybe it was. Maybe the cocoon would give birth to something Viren couldn’t even imagine. Slowly he stepped forward again, resting his palm on top of it, managing to synchronize his breathing with it, reminded of the pattern when he was asleep with a sound dream. After his discovery, the man took yet more steps back and rushed to tell his daughter, Claudia about his findings.

* * *

Back in the hiding spot of Viren’s bug pal though something was happening. Slowly the shell started breaking and although with a somewhat difficulty, someone stepped out of it. Ah, stone beneath his feet, he hasn’t felt such roughness in ages. The air even felt different, the magic enveloping it heavy and lingering more so than before, back when he was still upon the land of humans and magic creatures alike. Being out of that damn mirror sure was refreshing.   
Eyeing his surroundings he copied the man's move on laying his hand flat, but not on the ripped apart cocoon, instead he opted for the walls enveloping their safe place and hosted his rebirth spot in place. He would feel the warmth of the stone where the cocoon had its hold, the roughness of it, for some reason it enamored him, made him walk along the wall, dragging his hand all the way to the entrance. That is when he saw it… The world. Spreading under his gaze was the land, brisking with life from trees to little animals accompanied by the blue of the sky, making his golden eyes widen at how the sky even had different shades. Was he away so long?   
  
“I guess I have been imprisoned for more candles than I could properly count or remembered to…” tapping his chin the elf sighed “That must be the case… After all I did skip some in my early days there, not caring enough for them.”   
  
Taking some steps outside, the star downed elf had to cover his eyes from the sun, the light a bit too sudden for his sight being so unused to it. Blinking through the blindness, while also feeling a headache creeping in the back of his head, the Midnight Star took some more steps further ahead, feeling the air pass through him, leaving a chill feeling upon his complexion and causing white strands tangling with each other.    
  
“I am telling you Claudia, it breaths! I don’t know what it is in there but it’s alive!” There was a voice he knew, the first voice he heard after so many years in the mirror.   
  
Turning his body to the direction of the sound his golden gaze met with the male mage, running up to the cave, dragging a girl behind him whose hair was black and white. The elf had a feeling that he had seen her before, but maybe it was just his imagination because both humans tensed the minute they laid eyes on his figure, standing there and looking at them through half-lidded eyes with a smirk stretched on blue lips.   
  
“Oh, if it isn’t my friend. And you are?” Pointing at the girl, Aaravos questioned her identity, his smirk becoming only more apparent when she jumped on the spot with her eyes wide, filled with a mix of terror and surprise.   
  
“Claudia… His daughter… You must be-” Her sentence never got to finish as the elf started walking towards them, only taking a slight bow when he reached them face to face.   
  
“Aaravos, your father’s little bug pal” Aaravos’ voice seemed amused, looking over at Viren before squeezing his cheeks together with one of his hands, making the man yelp “It is so nice to see you again.”   
  
Ignoring both of their protests the star elf started walking straight up ahead, opposite from the entrance of the cave, his gold eyes traveling from place to place. Every tree seemed different in his eyes, they were far away but he could spot them and even hear the wind passing through the leafage, making a soothing sound that traveled even up to his pointy ears, causing them to slightly twitch from the newfound sound he did not expect hearing.   
But the real wonder was when he looked up at the sky, his hands instead of covering his eyes reaching behind him and pulling his hood over his horns, covering the front of his face perfectly to block the harsh sunlight. It wasn’t the smartest move to do, he remembered that he was told once by someone to not look directly at the sky because of the blinding sun… But he did and it was well worth it. The gradient blues traveled even through the changing clouds, moving in that blue sea as they grew bigger or broke, some of them dark enough to make rain pour down from the heavens.    
Even more surprising were the stars, raising his right hand upwards, since his left was holding his hood over his head in place with fear of it being blown off, he could see them. Matching some of the patterns on his knuckles, not perfectly and not as vibrant but they were there. Faint and waiting for the moon to take the place of the bright star in order for them to shine in all their glory, or fall to grace the earth with wishes dedicated to them with hope as the legends and fables told.    
  
“So, Aaravos” Viren started, waiting for his ‘pal’ to turn around and face him with eyes almost glaring under the hood “What do you plan on doing now…?” His question hesitantly made it out of his lips, his daughter placing a supportive hand on his shoulder and giving him a look of worry by how much his voice trembled in front of his, supposed, friend.   
  
The elf didn’t have a straight answer to that, allowing his hood to fall back on his shoulders and the wind to play with his white hair as it pleased, Aaravos returned his gaze to the horizon. He spotted the sun moving closer to it, the bright blue of the sky becoming an orange hue mixed with yellows and pinks as it bid goodbye to the brightest star, which would come by again in early morning for its scheduled shift. Soon the blue became dark, almost black if the moon and stars were not there, illuminating the void as dancing lanterns.    
For a moment Aaravos felt his breath hitching in his throat, he hadn’t laid his eyes upon stars besides the ones on his own body for far too long. This sight almost made him tear up, nostalgia and shock filling his chest as he took a deep breath and closed his golden eyes, taking a breath from observing the stunning night sky.   
  
“That”    
His voice starting off the answer earned both humans’ attention on him as he simply had his back on them, his eyes opening again soon enough to come face to face with the Big Dipper, tracing his fingers over a part on his forearm that matched beneath his clothing.    
“Is a secret.”   
And no matter how much Viren and Claudia tried to get him back in the cave, afraid of being seen in the slightest, Aaravos ignored their pleas, walking on his own closer to an opening he had spotted. He could think what he wanted to do later, now he just wanted to bask in nature’s beauty, something that he had longed for and denied the right to see for so, so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you for reading my one-shot~  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
